


at hihiling sa mga bituin

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Series: mga sulat na hindi ipinadala [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Filipino, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: "Mahal ko, patawarin mo ako."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博/肖战
Series: mga sulat na hindi ipinadala [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	at hihiling sa mga bituin

**Author's Note:**

> NA MINSAN PA SANA AKO IYOOOOONGGG MAHALIN  
> HIHILING KAHIT DUMILIM  
> ANG AKING DAAN NA TATAHAAAAAAAKIN  
> PATUUUUUNGO SA IYOOOOOOOOO
> 
> sAdf3sT uL3T!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hango sa kanta ng Silent Sanctuary na pinamagatang, "Hiling".
> 
> Playlist: [ Spotify Main Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Q9nQA4keVghR2bMR82CkQ?si=L557cqFwSM2NMqwBRaUCCQ) and [ @ylllnglz's Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QWVS7zfycJ2GG43lJGuu8?si=0KovHRWFRviCqGfZCx-_Rw)

Yibo,

Mahal ko, 

Kamusta ka na?

Kumakain ka ba ng maayos? 

Natutulog ka ba ng mahimbing gabi-gabi?

Tinutupad mo na ba ang mga pangarap mong ibinulong sa akin noon?

Kinakamusta mo ba ang iyong mga magulang kahit na madalas mong makalimutan na may telepono ka?

Yibo,

Mahal ko,

Inaalagaan mo ba ang sarili mo?

Huwag mo sanang papabayaan ang sarili mo.

Mas nagniningning ang iyong mga ngiti 

Kapag may laman ang iyong pisngi.

Inis na inis ka kapag hinahawakan ko ang mga ito.

Masisisi mo ba ako

Kung ninanais ko lamang na manigurado na ika'y totoo?

Ang iyong mga mata'y mas makulay 

Kapag ito'y walang bahid ng pagod at himlay.

Ilang oras ang kaya kong ilaan upang tignan lamang ang iyong mga mapaglarawan na mga mata.

Yibo, 

Mahal ko,

Nabalitaan kita nung isang araw.

Nakikilala ka na raw sa iyong mga sayaw.

Naaalala ko kung paano ko inabangan ang bawat palabas mo sa entablado.

Naaalala ko ang bawat pag-iyak mo dahil sa mga kabiguan at maling paratang na ibinabato sa'yo.

Higit sa lahat, naaalala ko ang itsura mo habang ginagawa mo ang pinakamamahal mong sayaw.

Naaalala ko ang ngiti na dinadala nito sa iyong mukha.

Naaalala ko ang iyong kaibig-ibig na porma, ang bawat galaw na pilit kong kinakabisado

Na para bang alam kong hindi ko na muli ito makikita.

Halos maiyak ako habang ika'y pinapanood

Sapagkat hindi ko mapagtanto kung bakit hindi ka pa nakikita ng buong mundo.

Ngayon, Yibo, naabot mo na ang matagal mo nang pinapangarap.

Naabot mo na yung matagal na nating pinagdadasal.

Yibo,

Mahal ko,

Mahal ko,

Mahal ko.

Ipagpaumanhin mo kung minsa'y nakakalimutan ko

Na wala na akong karapatang tawagin kang, "mahal ko".

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas mula noong iniwan kita.

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas mula noong nagpasya akong lubayan ka na.

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas mula noong ibinalik ko ang kalahati ng puso mo.

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas mula noong ibinaon ko ang pagmamahal ko para sa'yo.

Natatawa na lamang ako dahil kahit anong pilit kong limutin ang mga nangyari,

Mukhang ikaw pa rin ang gusto kong isipin.

Yibo,

M-Yibo.

Huwag ka sanang magagalit

Kung maririnig mo ang patuloy na pagsambit ng puso ko

Sa pangalan mo.

Huwag ka sanang magagalit kung aaminin ko

Na ang aking paglisan ay ikinahihinayang ko.

Huwag ka sanang magagalit kung malalaman mo

Na ikaw pa ri'y iniibig ko.

Yibo,

Yibo.

Kung sasabihin ko bang ako'y naging sinungaling, maniniwala ka pa ba sa akin?

Kung sasabihin ko bang ginawa ko 'yon dahil ayokong mapahiya ka, babalik ka pa ba sa akin?

Kung sasabihin ko bang pinalaya kita dahil nakita kong magiging hadlang ako sa'yo, masisilayan pa ba kita muli?

Naririnig ko silang lahat noon, Yibo,

Sa likod ng kurtina, sa harapan ng entablado, sa kadiliman ng teatro.

Ang sabi nila'y, "Ang galing galing naman ng batang 'to,

Ngunit nagsasayang lamang siya ng oras sa lalaking iyon."

Ang sabi nila sa akin, "Hindi mo ba nakikita?

Na sa bawat araw na nananatili ka sa tabi niya,

Ay ika'y nagiging hadlang na?"

Marami silang sinabi na hindi ko kailanman gusto mong marinig.

Ngunit, naiintindihan ko sila.

Naiintindihan ko na sagabal lamang ako sa daang tatahakin mo.

Yibo,

Yibo.

Sana ako'y patawarin mo,

Dahil sinaktan ko ang mahal ko.

Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko ginustong patahanin ka noong nakita kitang lumuha,

Kung gaano ko hinangad na yakapin ka muli at hindi ka pakawalan,

Kung gaano ko ninais na bawiin lahat ng aking sinasabi,

Kung gaano kahirap tumiwalag sa sigaw ng aking puso,

Kung paano ko dinurog ang buong pagkatao para lamang palayain ka na.

Sana ako'y patawarin mo,

Dahil patuloy kitang iniisip,

Patuloy kitang hinihiling,

Patuloy kitang iniibig.

Yibo,

Sana ako'y patawarin mo

Kung ginusto ko lang naman 

Makitang maligaya ang minamahal ko.

Sana ako'y patawarin mo

Kung sa isipan ko'y ang tawag ko pa rin sa'yo

Ay "mahal ko".

Sana ako'y patawarin mo

Kung hindi ko pa rin kayang bitawan

Ang alaala mo.

Sana ako'y patawarin mo,

Kung, hanggang ngayon,

Naghahangad pa rin akong 

Makabalik sa tabi mo.

Yibo,

Mahal ko,

Pabayaan mo lang ako.

Bigyan mo pa ako ng kaunting oras.

Baka sakaling sa susunod kong paggising

Ay makalimutan ka na ng aking puso.

Bigyan mo pa ako ng ilang taon

Para masanay akong

Hindi ka na hanapin sa tabi ko.

Bigyan mo pa ako ng pagkakataong

Patunayan sa sarili ko

Na kaya kong mabuhay

Nang wala ka sa buhay ko.

Ngunit, ngayon, Yibo,

Hayaan mo muna ako.

Hayaan mo muna akong magdalamhati 

Para sa pagmamahalan ng kahapon.

**Author's Note:**

> ang dami nanamang space. Hindi ako napapagod maglagay ng space.
> 
> Pakisigawan ako sa comments, on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
